SONIC: RISE OF THE CHAOS MATRIX!
by tom924257
Summary: A unique sequel to sonic SATAM and a tie-in 20 years prior to that finds Sonic and other video game legends to find the 9 chaos emeralds and save Earth and the video game industry.P.S since that there is so many characters from other series (including Kirby), i couldn't cram them into a crossover. Rated T for some intense moments.
1. Chapter 1

hey guys! Welcome to a fanfic that celebrates everybody's favorite hedgehog! But before I do, let's just recap for the heck of it.

Also, i'm not going into much detail about Sonic, tails (who is considered dead) or Robotnik because you already know about them.

(Story)

Sonic rise of the chaos matrix: Is probably the best combination you'll get of Sonic the hedgehog, Super smash bros, and Transformers (rise of the dark spark saga).

(Fictions/alliances)

Hero's: The main protagonist's who are willing to protect and save the day! (Sonic, Tails, Mega man E.T.C)

anti hero's: People who will still save the world, but doesn't care how much damage is caused (Shadow the hedgehog Grimtron)

villains: The main antagonist who will destroy anything to get their desires. (Downlock, Gannodorf?)

Mega bots: A parody (Or version) of the well known autobots and are 4-8 foot tall fighting robots. (Mega man, Drift man and Proto man) Sub groups: Legendary warriors (Grimtron and Slice)

Evil cons: A parody (Or version) of the well known decepticons and are 4-8 foot tall fighting robots. (Zero)

(Earth 2014)

Sonic the hedgehog 2014 (Current Sonic): The main protagonist of both Earth and Mobius. This brave blue hedgehog is willing to protect Earth and forever be remembered as one of the most respected video game mascot's of all time. His design is the Sonic Boom design, but with more cowlick spines than larger spines.

Jen: A powerful yet cheerful teenager hat loves to explore, not watch Kirby play ridiculously bad Wii U games. She is an anthropomorphic Green Cat (And is not a stupid Fan character of any sort). Her only downfall is she's abnormally ravenous and that cause problems And she's prone to anger. She wears a golden brown sleeveless shirt with twill collar, along with black shorts.

Knuckles: Just your average jewel collecting Echidna how wears a nifty brown gold hat.

Mega man (Prime): A kid like robot built to protect earth. He meet Sonic in late October 2013 and has been friends with him ever since. Though he was on the verge of death after a quick encounter with Mega and his evil mercenaries until he came face-to-face with an ancient artifact, (The chaos matrix) it revived him. His new design is really just the original, but just black and blue this time.

Proto man: One of Mega man's allies that to got revived by the chaos matrix. His new design unlike Mega man (Prime), He now has a yellow visor and black metal.

Drift man: Is a war-like robot master that prefers ammunition over fighting, and his triple barrel gun proves it!

Evilcon Zero: (Am i taking this to far?): Is Downlock's second hand man and is a parody of Stinger from Transformers. While His intentions are unknown, but everyone knows there not good.

Joey mouse: A parody (Or version) of Jerry from the Tom and Jerry SAGA.

(Mobius 1991)

Sonic the hedgehog 1991 (Classic Sonic): The main protagonist of both Earth and Mobius. This brave blue hedgehog is willing to protect Mobius and forever be remembered as one of the most respected video game mascot's of all time. His design is Sonic SATAM/AOSTH.

Tails "Miles" prower: One of the victim's who thought to be killed at Dark's hands. But he escape with his life to warn Sonic 20 years later. Though no one who's where he is or his true intentions. (Please don't get mad at me tails fans).

(Both worlds)

Downlock: The main antagonist and the new dr. egg man of the series. Downlock is an very intelligent yet devious Fighting robot who is after the chaos matrix. Him and his troops pretty much eradicated Mobius while looking for the chaos matrix.

Dark the hedgehog (Evil Sonic):Sonic's evil and lethal self of both Earth and Mobius. He's Basically Sonic exe, but with a back story and not some stupid creepypasta. He is the alternate version of Sonic where he gets with pure dark chaos energy, and turns evil, so evil he got banished to Sonic's universe, ans kills the main freedom fighters (And robotnik). Although later Dark becomes an anti hero. His design is Sonic Boom Sonic, but his fur is black and his eyes are red and a red scarf.

Sliver man: If your're thinking this is replacement for Sliver the hedgehog, your right! Metal is Mega man from a disastrous future where a monster in the form of ORGA (From the Godzilla series) lays waist to the world.

(Other worlds)

Kirby: A powerful puffball who rarely knows when he is in great danger. He's the name you should know! He's more than you think he has maximum pink! (Except he's now light grey). Kirby is the one! P.S he doesn't have his huge appetite because i don't think he has one, i think he eats a lot is because it's his only line of defense.

Pac-man: NAMCO's mascot. He doesn't live on earth, but in the video game universe. Same goes to Mario. His design is Ghostly adventures Pac-man but with the classic black eyes.

Mario: Thrown in for the hell of it.

(chaos matrix)

The chaos matrix: A very powerful matrix that can save or destroy the universe depending on which person wields it.

Well I decided to base this off of Cartoon Network. Sonic is here because of Sonic Boom, A mega man series was on Cartoon network, Pac-man (1982) was on Cartoon Network and both Mario and Kirby guest stared in MAD (The worst TV show on earth). The reason why i keep changing it is because i want to update and edit so that it is the best it can be.

UPDATE: MAJOR changes to the story is being made because this based off of the MOST underrated video game of 2014, Transformers rise of the dark spark and more smash bros characters! And the reason why there is lack of Sonic characters, is because well i'm Going for A Sonic colors/Lost world route. But a fan favorite Of the Sonic series will appear... in the SHADOWS.

Also, Link, Rosalina, Asylus, Zelda and Gannodorf just might appear if i make this into a series.


	2. A fate you just can't escape

(Mobius 1993)

Our favorite blue, quick witted hedgehog was doing what he does best, running at the speed of sound. He stopped as he looked from a dark distance. "Looks like Ro-butt-nik is in there! I better go pay him a way past cool visit!" Sonic stated as he smirked.

Yep, the freedom fighters agreed that it's time to finish Robotnik once and for all, and who else can do a better job at that than Sonic?

"Hahaha! I got you now hedgehog!" Robotnik shouted. "In your dreams maybe fatty!" Sonic shouted. Robotnik had Sonic in a capsule, and was ready to roboticized him.

"Face it hedgehog! There's no escape this time! I have finally won!" Robotnik said. "You won BS ro-butt-nik! And this isn't even where we left off. Me and sally defeated you for good!" Sonic said angrily.

"Yeah a lot things aren't as they seem." Robotnik stated.

"I'll still defeat you like i always do!" Sonic replied. "Well your not going to do anything after when you become my top robot!" Robotnik said evilly as he pulled the lever. Sonic gasped as he closed his eyes, waiting for his fate. But instead a red portal appeared, causing the machine to malfunction.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Robotnik shouted angrily.

"I'm gone fatty! See ya!" Sonic shouted as he dashed off. "ARRUGH! HOW CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE?!" Robotnik shouted.

and just like that a being hopped out of the portal. "Wait? Your not Sonic!" "And your not going to live to see tomorrow!"

"Wait! Who are you?! Wait stop! NOOO!" The figure stated as he sharpen his claws and "SLASH!" Robotnik was on the ground, dead.

(PAGE BREAK!)

Word spread That robotnik was finally finished and Sally and the freedom fighters were planing a party."Hold up sal! I going to celebrate the party by grabbing some good old chili dogs!" Sonic said.

"Alright but be back soon okay?" Sally stated. Sonic nodded as he took off. Sally shook her head until she a voice.

"Pss Sal come quick! Robotnik's back!"

"What?! I thought you defeated him! And are you hiding?" Sally asked.

"Got swat bots on my tail! Hurry!"

Sally went to see Sonic, but he was black with blood red eyes.

"I remember you! Y-Your the one that stuck my father in the void So he would be stuck there forever!" Sally said angrily.

"True but you weren't going to live to see him anyway!" The figure stated as he formed a spin ball and aimed at Sally.

"No please! Don't do this!" Sally shouted with tears in her eyes. But it was to late.

(PAGE BREAK!)

Tails was worried, he hadn't see any of his friends or Sonic in a while. "Hello? Anybody here?" He asked. He gasped when he Saw "Sonic" holding Sally's coat.

"Is that Sonic? No it couldn't be! And he killed Sally!" Tails said in tears in his eye's.

"No time for tears! The author decided to let you live to warn Sonic!" Tails said.

"But i wont!" Tails turned his head and saw the figure approaching him.

"How are you? And why would do this to Sally?!" Tails asked. "Because i'm Sonic the hedgehog! And your gone!" The evil figure said evilly as he punched tails as hard as he could than kicked Tails in his sides.

The figure escaped, and good thing did, because next thing you knew, hundreds of Mobians were fleeing, but that didn't do them much good.

An entire army of robots appeared, than another robot appeared. He was different from the rest, and he looked almost identical to a certain CAPCOM mascot.

Without any words or hesitation, he raised his arm, and ordered all of his troops to open fire on the Mobians, killing them ALL, and Mobius was destroyed, Forever...


	3. trouble in Tokyo!

(Earth July 2014)

"AAHH!" Sonic screamed, waking up from a horrible nightmare. "(Whoa that was weird)." Sonic thought in his mind. "Hey Sonic." Pac-man said.

Pac-man noticed Sonic's heart was racing. "You look like you just saw your live action design for your new movie." Pac-man stated.

"It's even worse than that! each time i keep having these dreams, something new happens, one minute i'm killing people and the next day Robotnik is dead!

"Wait? You told you defeated Robotnik!" Pac-man said. "I did but is he haunting me?" Sonic asked.

"I think he would warn you more than haunt you." Pac-man stated. "But why? I'm his most hated enemy! Why would he help me?" Sonic asked. Pac-man shrugged As Jen walked in. "Hey guys what's going on?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Sonic's being haunted by the new designs for his live action movie!" Pac-man said. "I AM NOT!" Sonic shouted.

Jen raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Look, i just need to figure out what happened to me back on Mobius before i got to earth." Sonic stated.

"And how are you supposed to figure out what happened to you within 20 years?" Pac-man asked.

"A time machine?" Sonic asked. Everyone tared at Sonic in confusion. "Yeah Yeah i know it sounds stupid but i need to figure out just what happened before i got to earth!" Sonic stated.

"That reminds me how did you get here?" Jen asked. Sonic just replied with a simple shrugged.

"I have to go work on Pac-man and the ghostly adventures 2 Along with all Major companies!" Pac-man stated.

"You know a lot of people would rather let you work on Pac-man world 4 right?" Sonic asked. "Yeah i know, but that's what i get for hiring a bunch of people that care about Kid inspiration. At least it's a spin off." Pac-man replied as he walked off.

"GREAT! After when i wash out my eyes from the design of my new live action movie, Were going to Tokyo!" Sonic stated with a grin. "Yeah! Wait What?"

(PAGE BREAK!)

After 8 hours of flying, the blue alien hedgehog and green cat were at the heart of Tokyo.

"It was awful!" Sonic said as he hugged himself from the terror he had just saw. "It wasn't so terribly bad! At least it was better than Ninja turtles!" Jen stated, trying to reassure her friend.

"At least they ACTUALLY Looked like Ninja turtles." Sonic replied in annoyance.

"Anyway we're here in good old Tokyo!" Sonic stated. "So this is Tokyo, that's funny, i never recalled seeing that before." Jen stated as she pointed at a Godzilla 2014 statue.

"Ah you know how Japan is with Movie monsters! Now with more important things to do Let's go to good old Capcom!" Sonic stated as he began to walk. Than at that moment Jen's stomach growled loudly as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Can we eat first? I'm getting kinda of hungry." Jen said as he she laughed nervously,

"Do you always have a Kirby sized appetite?" Sonic asked with a grin. "NO! Maybe.." Jen said as she blushed.

"Sure...but after that we're going to see mega man!" Sonic said as Jen nodded.

"But we should hurry, people are starting to stare at us!" Jen stated as multiple people began to stare at Sonic and Jen.

"What? You all never saw man sized alien hedgehogs or Green cats before?!" Sonic asked angrily as Jen sighed.

Not before long, Sonic heard woman dial her phone. Knowing that's not a good thing, Sonic face palmed himself in annoyance. "How long is this going to go on?"

Ah Sonic the hedgehog, the worst Console Sonic Game and Sonic the hedgehog Game boy version was even worst.


	4. Meet Mega Man!

After breaking out of the national science lab (I'll explain later) Sonic was walking towards Mega man's location. "It wasn't so bad right? You got to see what scientist do for a living!" Jen stated.

"Don't talk to me." Sonic replied bitterly. "Well if you would had put some clothes on like i said, maybe the manager wouldn't had called the J-force army!" Jen said in annoyance.

"I just don't get it! How could they forget my face! I only went to america for like 10 years now!" Sonic said in an upset tone. "And tell that lady if she EVER needs help with groceries i'm not helping her!" Sonic stated as Jen ighed.

"I mean like what, it's okay when a green cat comes to town, but nope, everyone's so fascinated at the blue hedgehog!" Jen rolled her eyes as the 2 proceeded.

(PAGE BREAK!)

There was a knock of Mega man's door as the blue bomber went to answer it. "I'm sorry CAPCOM you had your chance i'm with Nintendo now- "Hey megs long time no see!" Sonic shouted.

"Oh! Hey Sonic, who's your friend?" Mega man asked. "Oh her? She's nobody." Sonic said. Angry, Jen stepped on Sonic's foot. "**OOOOOOWWWWW!**" Sonic screamed as Mega man just stood there.

"Anyway Jacka** meet megs, Megs meet Jacka**." Sonic said angrily. "My nick name is greenhouse but you can just call me Jen!" Jen stated as Mega man nodded.

Sonic kicked Jen in the shin and began to speak.

"Anyway, when did you change your colors to black and blue?" Sonic asked.

"Your much better off not knowing. I'm Really glad your here and all But if i may ask, What brings you 2 here? Surely you 2 wouldn't go all the way here just for some honey buns." Mega man stated.

"No, i need to ask you a question, where is your dimension transport thingy?" Sonic asked. Than at random, "BOOM!" a robot that looked a lot like mega man and another robot popped up and aimed all sorts of weapons at the Sonic.

"Take one more step, and i'll splatter you all over the foor!" A black and Yellow robot said. "Ha! Good luck with that! I scrap robots like you for a living!" Sonic said with a smirk.

"Same typical hedgehog." Proto man stated. "Proto man long time no see! And you switched over to black and yellow, neat!" Sonic replied.

"I hate to break up this but Why do you need my dimension portal?" Mega man asked.

"Horrors from my past is starting to surface, and i need to find out why!" Sonic stated.

"Well in that case it's right down the hall." Mega man replied as Sonic waved and dashed off.

Sonic waved to Mega man and dashed off.

(PAGE BREAK!)

Sonic found the Time machine, which was a portal. "Sweet! Now i ca-" "FLAP!" That was the sound of a mousetrap grabbing Sonic's fingers.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**" (Sonic's yell is from the Tom and Jerry series) Sonic placed his hands on his mouth quickly while looking both ways.

"Alright past me and everything else that i couldn't care less about because of the fanbase! Here i come!" Sonic shouted as he hoped in the portal, but something jumped in... Something "Dark"

The dark figure looked around and grinned evilly as ever, plotting his next move of death and chaos.

He spotted The others in the living room, plotting his next move, the dark hedgehog was ready to strike and kill.

Sorry if i keep having Sonic scream Tom yells, their funny, and i hope you got my joke in this chapter. I give you a hint, a transforming hint. Bye for now and see you next time!


	5. More Sonic generations to come!

"BING!" Sonic hoped out of the portal and was in the heart of Mobius.

"Alright, this is the past! But i have to make sure i don't run into my self!" Sonic stated as he began to run at Mach speed 1 as a blue blur. But than another blue blur was speeding by, causing a collision.

(2 WEEKS LATER!)

"Urgh! What happened?" Sonic asked, rubbed his head in pain. "Hey pal! What's the big idea!" Sonic turned his head and saw Sonic.

"GAH! I mean hi! I'm... uh? You from ah?" Sonic began. "Dude, it's me remember?" Classic Sonic asked as he pulled out a Sonic generations copy (Xbox 360).

"Okay! Wait? What have i told you about taking stuff from the future to the past?!" Sonic asked angrily.

"I couldn't help myself, so i took your Xbox 360 with me." Classic Sonic replied.

"I'm going to punish you for this. But i need to ask you something, it's very important." Sonic stated.

"I'm not telling you anything until you lift me off my punishment!" Classic Sonic said angrily. "Alright fine! Bur you still have to answer me!" Sonic replied. "Geez you sound like my Mom, but even worse!" Classic Sonic said in annoyance.

"Well that's the whole point in growing up!" Sonic said as he proudly placed his hands on his waist.

"Dude, your not making me look forward to the future." Classic Sonic stated. "Whatever, i need to know 2 things! One what day it is and did Sally, tails and robotnik die already?" Sonic asked.

"Wait? My friends die?!" Classic Sonic asked with tears in his eyes. Sonic face palmed himself in annoyance.

"(Boy do i suck at hiding secrets!)" He thought in his mind. Panicking, Classic Sonic took off to knothole. "HEY! WAIT UP!" Sonic shouted as he went after him.

(PAGE BREAK!)

Both Sonic's arrived at Sally's home (Where Dark killed her) and began to search around for her. "SALLY!" Classic Sonic shouted in panic. "I'm right here!" Sonic (The boom version) turned his head and saw sally, alive and well.

"Phew! You got me worked up for nothing older me! Sal are you okay?" Classic Sonic asked.

"I'm okay but who's him?" Sally asked pointing at Current Sonic. "I'm Sonic's cousin Boom!" (Boom) stated as Sonic nodded.

(PAGE BREAK!)

"I don't get it, she died, i saw her body and everything!" Current Sonic said in confusion. "Wait? What was the thing you so speak off that killed her?" Classic Sonic asked.

"Well it looked a lot liked us, but black and red." Current Sonic stated.

"Was it that thing that jumped into your portal here?" Classic Sonic asked.

"Why yes it i-**WHAT?!**" Current Sonic asked.

Current Sonic turned and screamed: **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

"And why do you sound like a cartoon tom-cat?" Classic asked. "Doesn't matter we have to stop him in my time!" Current Sonic shouted as he hoped into the portal.

"Cool! I heard the Xbox One came out!" Classic Sonic said as he jumped in also.


	6. The invasion begins!

"BING!" Both Sonic's were back on Earth. "Well time to grab me a Xbox one!" Classic Sonic shouted as he began to walk towards Gamestop. "Oh no you don't!" Current Sonic replied as he grabbed Classic Sonic.

"Hey what's the big idea? I'm going to help ain't i?" Classic Sonic asked.

"Nope, but YOUR going back inside the portal!" Current Sonic replied as he try to push Classic Sonic into the portal.

"What why?" Classic Sonic asked. "Because the last thing i need is for my arms and legs to start vanishing when i see you getting buried in a graveyard!" Current Sonic stated.

"Hey! Don't forget i'm to am Sonic the hedgehog!" Classic Sonic stated. "Which is going back inside that portal!" "B-But- "NOW!" Current Sonic shouted.

Classic Sonic frowned as he began to walk into the portal. Jen frowned also, she can't stand seeing an upset person who wants to do some good for the world. So she shouted "Stop!" to Classic Sonic as Current Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" Current Sonic asked angrily.

"Look at him! He wants to help us save a world which he will later live on so why can't he?" Jen asked.

"In case you hadn't notice, that's me! And do you know what happens to me if he dies?!" Current Sonic asked. "Yes i know what happens!"

"So to avoid that, he has to go back to his own dimension WHERE he belongs!" Current Sonic shouted while looking at Classic Sonic to head into the portal.

"Classic Sonic will go back into his dimension After you give me 3 good reasons why he can't stay." Jen stated with folded arms. "Oh i got more than 3 reasons!" Current Sonic replied.

"CRASH!" Mega man tackled a robot threw the living room and tossed him out the window. "I hate to pry in but i got some good reasons." Mega man stated as he did a headbutt to another robot.

"All in favor of letting Classic Sonic stay raise your hand!" Jen asked as she proudly placed her hands on her hips. Mega man, Classic and a robot all raised their hands.

"Motion passed!" Jen stated as she humbly zipped up Classic Sonic's dimension. She turned her head and saw Current Sonic giving her the biggest "WHAT THE *** IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Face he could make.

"So what do i get?" A robot asked. Current Sonic gashed his teeth as he did a charged homing attack on the robot, destroying him instantly.

"By the way, his vote still counted." Jen said. Current Sonic turned his head slowly at Jen with fire in eyes, making the young hero smile very nervously.

"Alright fine he can stay. But if he dies your getting your furry self into that portal and fix it!" Current Sonic stated.

"I promise!" Jen replied with a smirk. "Hey Tom and Jerry! Do you not see the big ship with tons of robots attacking the city right now?" Drift man asked in annoyance.

"We do see it, and were going to stop it SUPER SONIC STYLE!" Current Sonic shouted.

"But first we need to get back to america! There we can plan everything and set things into motion!" Current Sonic stated as everyone nodded their heads.

"What do we do? Proto man asked. "Can you fight off all the robots here?" Current Sonic asked.

"We can, but if we are, were going to need a bigger army." Mega man stated. "Right just take care of things down here so we can- "Sonic you might to look behind you." Proto man stated.

"What why?" Sonic asked as he turned his head. Sonic turned his head and saw the dark figure looking at him. "Um, are you a fan character?" Sonic asked. The Dark figure knock Sonic into the ground.

Drift man pulled out a shotgun and aimed at the figure. "Give me the word boss and i'll spatter him!" Drift man stated.

The dark figure released a powerful Shock wave, knocking away everyone. The figure sharpened his claws, and was ready to strike at Sonic until... "CHAOS SPEAR!"

A yellow bolt came by and completely destroyed the figure in an instant. Sonic turned his head and saw the one and only SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!

"Hehehe took you long enough!" Sonic said with a smirk. "To get confirmed for Sonic Boom? yeah i know." Shadow replied. "Well we can really use your help about now." "I can chaos control us back to america." Shadow stated.

"Okay! Mega man you and your team take care of things down here!" Sonic stated as Mega man nodded. "Very well... CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shouted as as he pulled out his trademark green chaos emerald and the team vanished.

Okay let me start off by saying i'm extremely SORRY i haven't been making chapter! Thanks for helping this fanfic reach over 300 views, it really helps out a ton, but there's more on the way!


	7. Back of america!

"BING!" The primary color team landed back in america, luckily for them America wasn't being attack by Downlock's forces, for now at least. "Alright guys here's the plan, we need to get the chaos matrix before Downlock can!" Shadow stated.

"And the only way that's happening is if we get the chaos emeralds!" Sonic said. "And where are they?" Jen asked. "I have 1 one them in my lost world!" Sonic smirked.

"You know just because It says Sonic lost world doesn't mean it's your lost world." Shadow stated.

"You weren't in that game so i don't need your stupid opinions. Alright Guys! Let's go!" Sonic shouted. "But what about Mega man?" jen asked.

"Mega man can take care of himself." Sonic stated. "He'll just use his transformers tricks."

"Well good luck, i need to go back to the ark, Maria's appetite control has gone out the window," Shadow stated. "Sounds like someone i know." Sonic replied which earned him a slap from jen.

"Now with that painful meeting over, we need to get Pac-man and Knuckles! then we can take care of things! And little me make sure nothing happens here while were gone." Sonix said to Classic Sonic.

"You got it bro!" Classic Sonic replied. Sonic, Jen and Shadow dashed off, leaving Classic Sonic behind. Classic Sonic turned on the T.V. and began to watch a 24 hour Sonic Underground marathon.

"What? Sure the show wasn't special but it had creativity!"

(PAGE BREAK!)

Things weren't looking to good in Tokyo Japan. The whole city was in flames, buildings were destroyed, And so on.

Mega man got a jet wing back pack and flew into Tokyo, shooting, slicing, blasting Robot masters and downlock's forces. A giant red robot tried to shoot down Mega man, but Mega man dodged and did an uppercut to his face.

"YOU DIE!" Mega man shouted as he tackled the titan and ripped his eyes out.

Than Mega man shot one of the pillars Downlock installed into the buildings.

(PAGE BREAK!)

"Bing!" A portal random flashed in front of Sonic's face. "Whoa where did this thing come from?" Sonic asked. "I think it leads to downlock's base, but we can't take him head on just yet." Knuckles stated.

"Right! Let's go grab Pac-man and get started!" Sonic stated as Jen nodded.

(PAGE BREAK!)

Pac-man was leaning on one of his chairs in the NAMCO office. than in a flash, Sonic, Knuckles and Jen appeared.

"Pac-man, Earth is under attack! We need to find the chaos matrix before Downlock does!" Sonic stated.

"Okay" "You can finish up your game later this is - Wait what?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, i just finished the game, now i just need to photo shoot it, and that doesn't take to long." Pac-man stated.

"But didn't you just start production back in April?" Jen asked.

"Yeah i did, but Sequels don't take nearly as much time as the 3rd ones." Pac-man stated. "Wait? Your making a third one?' Sonic asked. "Yeah why?' Pac-man asked. Sonic began to giggle.

"What?!" Pac-man asked angrily. "You Making Ghostly adventures 3 is like me making Sonic the hedgehog 2!" Sonic giggled.

"Well at least people don't cringe why they play my games!" Pac-man stated. "They sigh in disappointment." Sonic stated.

"You can't be talking. I bet you shouted Damn every time you got a negative review!" Pac-man replied.

Jen's eye twitched in anger as she gashed her teeth. "**SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!**" Jen screamed.

Sonic and Pac-man turned at Jen who was breathing heavily. "Right hehehe LET'S DO THIS!" Sonic shouted as he hoped in the portal, Pac-man did the same.

Jen and Knuckles followed them into the portal.

By the way if your wondering, Sonic was referring to Sonic 06 (A.K.A Sonic the hedgehog 2006) and Sonic the hedgehog 2 was going to be the sequel. But we all know that's not happening right? maybe? oh god.


	8. 8 bit era

Me: Alright guys here we are, Sonic rise of the chaos matrix, WINDY HILL ZONE! Let's get started.

Our team are at Sonic's lost world! But i have a way of doing things adventure wise. I don't really describe everything that happens and only when the boss fights happen. So sorry if the next 9 chapters are going to be real short but with that out of the way LET'S DO THIS!

(To the story for real!)

"Alright guys! here we are at windy hill zone!" Sonic stated.

"Wow it looks so beautiful!" Jen replied.

"Why does this place look like a water-downed version of green hill zone?" Knuckles asked.

"IT'S NOT! Unlike Green hill zone, You can chose which ever pathway you like." Sonic stated as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Except your pathway is to a graveyard rodent!" Sonic turned his head and saw none other ZAZZ!

"Who or what is that?" Pac-man asked. "Just some guys that tried to take over the lost world, but i defeated them. But i don't how they came back." Sonic replied.

"NOW IT'S PAYBACK STINK'IN HEDGEHOG!" Zazz shouted. "BAM!" Knuckles threw 3 rounds of punches at Zazz, defeating him.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Sonic asked. "Well this is rated T so the wasn't any blood or anything like that." Knuckles replied with a smirk.

"What? Whatever let's keep moving." Sonic stated as Jen nodded.

(PAGE BREAK!)

Sonic and his team are at stage 2, Dr. Wily's base. (From The Mega man series and Super smash bros 4). Without hesitation, The team progressed into venturing and finding the second chaos emerald.

Right away the 4 ran into an armada of robots. "We'll die fighting all of them, and i'm don't have a gun!" Knuckles stated.

"We don't need pew pew weapons! i still got my light speed attack" Sonic stated.

"When was the last time you even used that thing?" Knuckles asked. "More than a decade." Sonic replied. Knuckles shook his head as Jen sighed.

"Hey i'm still good at it! Now everybody stand back." Sonic stated as he began to charge his attack.

"Wait? Why don't we charge right threw them?" Pac-man asked.

But unfortunately poor Pac-man's foot got caught on Sonic's light attack and was spinning with Sonic. "READY GO!" Sonic shouted as he dashed out at unreachable speeds with Pac-man screaming.

Knuckles and Jen both cringed as Pac-man continued to scream by getting caught in Sonic's light speed attack.

The robots were destroyed, and Pac-man flew into a brick wall. "See? I told ya i still had it!" Sonic stated. "Hey? Where's Pac-man?" He asked. "Right there, or at least what's left of him." Jen stated.

Sonic shook his head in disappointment as he folded his arms. "I told you wait and you didn't listen and now look where that got ya!" He said angrily as Pac-man did a Cartoon side into the ground, still groaning in pain.

Than out of nowhere, the Yellow Devil appeared! "Hey isn't that the same monster i saw the other day?" Sonic asked. Pac-man rubbed his chin until a great idea popped up in his mind.

He pulled an archers costume and a metal target locking bow, and shot an arrow with an explosive at the yellow devil's eye. The yellow devil screamed as he moved and jumped all over the place.

"Whoa nice job Pac bro!" Sonic shouted. Pac-man grinned evilly as he kicked Sonic right into the yellow devil's face right before yellow devil exploded.

Jen cringed again as Knuckles snickered. "You have my respects." He stated. "AAALIRGHTY GUSYS! TO THEE NEXT LEVEEELY!" Sonic shouted still in a daze.

(PAGE BREAK!)

Now we're at Stage 3, The cloud stage from the 3ds version of Pac-man and the ghostly adventures. But there's no rest for our hero's when a netherworld dragon appears.

"Hey Pac-man! How do you beat these things?" Sonic asked. "I got an idea!" Pac-man shouted.

Pac-man pulled out a tennis ball and threw it, making the netherworld dragon go after it, therefor giving Shadow the chance to blast him out of the sky with a rocket launcher.

Everyone turned and looked at Shadow. "You can thank me later." He stated as he disappeared in a bright green light.

A light blue chaos emerald appeared and Sonic grabbed it. "You know what they say, the dumber they are, the bigger they fall!" He stated.

And that marks the end of our first 3 stages, but there's more to come! Sorry this is taking so long, School is back in session :( but stay tuned for more!


	9. Kirby krisis!

Our team are now back at america. "Alright! let's keep movi-" "BING!" Than at that moment Sonic got sucked into a portal and vanished.

(PAGE BREAK!)

"Argh, what happened?" Sonic asked, holding his head. He looked around and saw a city in ruins. "Crisis City?" Sonic asked.

"Ruins city." A random voice replied. "How are you?" Sonic asked. "I'm Silver-" "YOUR THE ONE THAT'S TRYING TO KILL ME! JUST LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT I'M MADE OF!" Sonic shouted.

"We could fight, or look over there." Silver man replied. Sonic turned his head and saw Downlock's ship crashing into a huge lava pit.

"What the? How did this happen?" Sonic asked.

"Someone got into downlock's ship and short circuited the mainframe!" Sliver man replied.

"But who could even get passed the system's lasers?" Sonic asked. "POYO!" Sonic turned his head and saw Kirby standing there.

"The author lost interest in continuing the series?" Sonic asked. "Yep." Silver man replied.

Sonic just shrugged and did his trade mark pose from Sonic adventure, shouting "YES!"

(THE END!)


End file.
